


Halloween Candy is the devil

by CaptainLokii



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco eats to much candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, harry looks after him, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Cisco eats to much candy and now hates his life so Harry has to take care of him.





	Halloween Candy is the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for a lovely person who is feeling under the weather. Get well soon BB

Cisco groaned and rubbed his stomach. He had definitely eaten to much chocolate. He rolled onto his side cursing as pain gripped his stomach. 

“Damn you Halloween and your delicious chocolatey treats” he moaned as another wave of cramps hit him. Harry walks into the room with a glass of cold water and some pepto bismal. He hands him the pepto and drink and sits beside him on the bed. 

“It's your own fault Cisco. You ate the entire bowl of candy that was meant for trick or treaters as well as half the chocolate Barry brought in today.” 

Cisco groaned again “but it tasted so gooooood but hurts so baaaaaaaaad” he whined “You're supposed to give me sympathy for my suffrage! Not mock my pain” 

Harry rolled his eyes and teasingly poked Cisco's full belly which was quickly swatted away. “It's your own fault you are suffering. You are a grown adult as much as people would disagree on both the grown and adult points” Cisco glared at him then pouting feigning hurt “You should've realised what the effects of that much sugar in one sitting was going to do and now you unfortunately are going to have to deal with the consequences. If you want sympathy go see your mother” he was teasing and Cisco knew it. Harry pretended to be stoic in every situation but deep down he had a heart of cold and a need to look after those he cared for. Cisco could see he was itching to hold him and make the pain stop but his love of teasing was just to strong. 

“Oh but Harry my mother lives in a far off land with a great many perils along the way” he said in a mocking tone. 

Harry rolled his eyes and seriously began to almost consider why he chose this ridiculous man to be his fiancé. “Your Mother lives two hours away we only visited her last weekend and by 'a great many perils' you mean the candy store which is what got you into this trouble in the first place” he leaned over and wiped some melted chocolate of Cisco's cheek who pretended to gnash at his fingers. 

“Oh the betrayal! Oh the devastation! My own fiance rejecting me in my hour of need!! The pain! The pain!! Harrison Wells you are a cad and a scoundrel!” Cisco wailed in an over the top british accent “I thought you loved me!” 

Harry tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it in and they both fell into fits of giggles. He wrapped his arms around Cisco pulling him closer and soothingly rubbed his stomach. “I love you and you know it you big baby” 

Cisco rolled over to face the older man and kissed him gently “I know you do. I love you Harrison Wells” he said then curled up against his chest whimpering whilst the cramps subsided. 

“I love you too you jack wagon.”


End file.
